witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
A Parching Imbued
A Parching Imbued is the ninth episode of Season one of Witches of East End and the ninth episode overall. The episode premiered on 1st December 2013 and premiered to a total of 1.398 Million viewers. Synopsis A mysterious professor tries to help Freya regain her powers; Killian makes a decision about his future; Mike reveals a theory to Ingrid; Dash tries to solve the mystery of the catacombs. Plot We open up to our favorite Beauchamp witches on the beach dressed in beautiful white dresses and working some magic to restore Freya’s powers. When the spell fails, the ladies contemplate the situation and the threat of the shifter. A storm begins brewing and Joanna hopes Wendy conjured it for dramatic effect. Not the case. It’s none other than Penelope playing peeping Tom through a pond at Fairhaven. Later on, Joanna, Wendy and Freya find a spell in the Grimoire that might help them identify the shifter. Problem is, it requires Freya’s blood. After a little slice to the finger, the three discuss their predicament. Freya thinks it was the flowers, Wendy thinks Penelope or Dash are behind it and Joanna thinks they’re all wrong because she tested Freya’s fiancé and his mom. Joanna later reveals to Wendy she hasn’t actually tested Penelope and plans to do so at the rehearsal dinner. At Fair Haven, Killian and Penelope talk about how he’s leaving East End the next morning and he promises to keep in touch. Penelope suggests they should discuss this after the rehersal dinner but Killian tells her that he has made up his mind. Back at the Beauchamp abode, after consulting the Grimoire, Wendy and Joanna use Freya’s blood to create a sort of paint, which Joanna uses to smear across an entire canvas. Wendy tells her they should call a man named Victor, who might be able to restore Freya’s powers. Joanna quickly disagrees and finishes her magical painting, which leads to another awesome Wendyism: “It’s a little monochromatic…What does it mean?” Meanwhile, Ingrid shows up at the bar — with Freya’s wedding dress! And, of course, Freya looks stunning in it. Killian walks in and sexual tension explodes in the air. Ingrid leaves to give the two forbidden lovebirds some alone time. While Freya and Killian stare longingly at one another, Dash is in the catacombs of Fairhaven, where he discovers the Ramus Mortium has disappeared. He calls his doctor friend Amy to tell her it’s all gone, except for a strange metallic substance. At the library, Mike shows Ingrid his father’s diaries, including a sort of code toward the back of the journal and asks for her help deciphering it, saying they could make history together by finding Asgard. “Why me?” she asks. “Because you’re a witch.” And just like that, Mike drops the W-bomb. Ingrid tries denying it, but Mike isn’t having it. Yikes. Ingrid makes a mad dash for it. At Fairhaven, Freya admits to Dash she never wanted to get married until she met him. Say it with us: aw! They make out and we’re reminded once again how pretty they both are. We then cut to a college campus, where Wendy has tracked down this mysterious Victor fellow. She explains what’s going on with Freya and when she mentions there’s one thing they haven’t tried yet, Victor freaks out. We’re more than a little curious to know what he can do and why he’s so afraid to do it. Back in the catacombs at Fairhaven, Penelope is being, once again, a creeper and fawning over some torture devices, a noose and a painting of her cult-leader father. She tells him, “Soon.” Soon what, Penelope? At the house, Joanna waits for the painting to reveal the shifter’s identity, but instead, it starts oozing what looks like black blood. We cut back to the catacombs where Amy walks in on Penelope chanting and filling a syringe with the liquid remains of the Ramus Mortium. Penelope does what anyone else in her situation would do and plunges the syringe in Amy’s neck. Penelope then shows up at the bar disguised as Joanna and corners Freya in the storeroom, she uses her powers and throws Freya into shelf. She tells Freya to deliver a Latin-y message to her mother and cuts off a lock of Freya’s hair. After she leaves, Freya calls her mom and Joanna 1.0 says she’s on her way, Joanna follows Penelope down the street, she manages to hide from her but is eventually spotted. Penelope unleashes a Telekenetic Wave but it misses Joanna and simply knocks a by-stander into her. Penelope successfully evades Joanna. Mike corners Ingrid at the library and tells her the code in the journal is an anagram for her name. Frustrated that she won’t admit the truth, Mike says he’ll prove she’s a witch and brandishes a scary looking axe, and swipes at — himself! Mike begs Ingrid to heal him and goes all puppy eyes, which brings her around. After healing him, Ingrid slaps Mike and tells him to go to hell before storming out. Joanna and Freya inform Wendy about the shifter’s message and Joanna finally says they need to call Victor. Wendy agrees and reveals she’s beat them to the chase. Victor enters and shares a meaningful gaze with Freya. Joanna then reveals that Victor is the girls’ father. Joanna, Victor and Freya then try the spell, but Joanna stops it before it can seriously hurt Freya, who runs off to the bar. Ingrid finds her there and they exchange war stories of the day. Ingrid is just as stunned as Freya to hear about their father, but says she has no interest in meeting him. Freya then learns from her manager that Killian is leaving, much to her dismay. Full of misery and woe, the girls head off to the rehearsal dinner. At the rehearsal, Wendy and Joanna are hard at work testing their guests to make sure they’re all mortal. In the other room, the painting reveals Penelope’s face, but before Joanna can go check it, the doorbell rings. When she answers the door, she finds Victor and Freya tells them she invited him, which doesn’t improve Ingrid’s mood. Meanwhile, Penelope finds the magical painting and is none too pleased. Dash and Freya take a moonlit walk on the beach and Dash promises he won’t ever leave her. Sigh He’s so perfect it hurts. But Dash and Freya aren’t the only one’s having a moment. Back at the house, Victor tells Joanna he’s tried for centuries to forget her, but can’t. Passion ignites and they kiss. Meanwhile, Mike shows up and corners Ingrid. Again. He’s getting rather creepy. He tells her he’s found the door to Asgard, but she tells him the key’s been destroyed. Not so fast, Ingrid! Mike informs her of a second key: her. Joanna and Wendy check the painting, which Penelope has altered to depict the catacombs. In those very same catacombs, Penelope is making a potion with the Ramus Mortium. She splatters her concoction on the wall, which bursts into silvery flames. Freya sits on the stairs whilst thumbing through the Grimoire when she hears a knock on the door. She opens the door and finds Killian on her doorstep. In a swoon-worthy speech, he professes his love for her and asks her to leave town with him. He says she can’t marry Dash and become another one of his “possessions”. Perhaps Dash isn’t as perfect as we think he is. Killian finishes by saying, “If you marry him, it’ll destroy you.” Used Powers * Pyrokinesis * Telekinesis * [[Smoke Teleportation|'Teleportation']] * Empathy * Healing Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp Guest Stars *Joel Gretsch as Victor Beauchamp *Virginia Madsen as Penelope Gardiner *Tiya Sircar as Amy Matthews *Chris Shields as Rodger Soundtrack Episode Stills 006.jpg 004.jpg 002.jpg 008 (1).jpg 009.jpg 011 (1).jpg 013 (1).jpg TrivIa *This is the first time we see the girls father, Victor in the series. *This is also the first time we see Rodger, the owner of the Bent Elbow. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1